Birds of Prey (Ghosts)/Transcript
Intro Elias: Ramos' laptop was badly damaged, but NORAD made a big find. Hesh: Rorke? Elias: He moves every twelve hours, but for the next twelve, we'll know exactly where he'll be. A floating industrial complex out in The Gulf, occupied by The Federation. They call it, "The Freeport." NORAD made the find, and they want him alive. You're getting some salvaged birds to hunt with, and I'll be in a Spectre coordinating the multiple units. Hesh: Gonna be one hell of a hunt. Elias: Big game, but you know what to do. Gameplay "Birds of Prey" June 16th - 19:42:20 Campeche Oil Fields, Gulf of Mexico Apache Group, 25 S.O.W. Outlaw 1-1: Pirate Five -Zero, this is Outlaw One-One. We're two minutes out. Pirate 5-0: Roger, One-One. The player is controlling an AH-64 Apache together with a group of other Apaches heading towards "The Freeport". Pirate 5-0: Remember, we're here for an HVI extraction. So keep the infil team covered until we can get our boys on the ground. Outlaw 1-0: Confirm Five-Zero. Spots out. TADS heading Zero-Seven-Seven. Outlaw 1-1: See if we need clearance to engage. Pirate 5-0: Checking on that now. Stand by. Outlaw 1-1: Ten seconds out. We need to be able to fire on these guys. Pirate 5-0: Alright, we're cleared to engage. Outlaw 1-1: Five-Zero, do you want the thirty-millimeter or missiles? Pirate 5-0: Everything you've got. Outlaw 1-1: Roger. Outlaw 1-0: One-Zero will be using thirty's. Alright boys, let's go pick a fight. They reach "The Freeport". Several enemy targets can be seen. Outlaw 1-1: Holy shit that's a lot of targets. Outlaw 1-0: Lots of machine gun fire down there. Pirate 5-0: We got enemy fire coming from the building with the smoke stacks. That's the building with the smoke stacks. Outlaw 1-0: Solid copy on smoke stacks. One-One, you tracking all this or are you engaging targets? Outlaw 1-1: One-One is re-engaging. Pirate 5-0: There's more targets on the rooftops. One-One, we have enemy fire coming from the roof of the far West building. Between the roadways. Outlaw 1-0: One-Zero is on the building. We're engaging the building. Pirate 5-0: Enemy birds near the smoke stacks. Outlaw 1-0: We have enemy birds on deck near the smoke stacks. Outlaw 1-1: Got eyes on them. Pirate 5-0: Continue engaging. Outlaw 1-0: One-One, One-Zero, flying outbound for a second. Building some space. One-Zero is Winchester on thirty millimeter. Setting up for missile shots. Pirate 5-0: Copy that, One-Zero. We're still taking enemy AA-fire from behind the smoke stacks. One-One, can you clean 'em up? Outlaw 1-1: Roger. We'l swing around for another pass. The choppers take out many AA positions. Enemy choppers come in. Outlaw 1-0: Enemy birds! North side! North side! Pirate 5-0: We have enemy birds coming in from the North. Keep your distance and watch your back-scatter. They destroy all the enemy choppers. Pirate 5-0: Airspace is clear. Outlaw Two-One, you're clear to proceed. We'll cover you. Outlaw 2-1: Solid copy, Five-Zero. We're inbound. Pirate 5-0: We got multiple enemy targets moving into position below us. Outlaw 1-0: Right below us! Outlaw 1-1: Roger. Got 'em. Pirate 5-0: Focus on those movers. Continue to engage. You'll need to engage the north side of the building. The north side. Outlaw 1-1: We engaged several movers in that vicinity. We got a lot of 'em but there's still some alive. Outlaw 1-0: Ok, roger that. Swinging back around. Outlaw 2-1: Shit! The choppers clear the landing zone. Outlaw 2-1: Thanks for the help there, One-One. The player's view switches to Logan's view on the ground, just getting out of Outlaw 2-1. Logan pulls out an SC-2010 with an ACOG scope. Pirate 5-0: Ghost team is on the deck. Repeat, Ghost team is on the ground and movin' Outlaw 2-1: Outlaw Two-One going into holding pattern. Pirate 5-0: Roger that. Continue scanning for targets. The Ghosts engage enemies. They continue to engage enemies through several courtyards. They clear some enemies inside an elevator and go inside it. Outlaw 1-1: You've got enemy ordnance outside your building. We're engaging. Danger close. Repeat, danger close. The player's view switches to one of the Apaches. They destroy the ordnance outside the building. Outlaw 1-1: Ordnance is destroyed. You're good to go. The player's view switches back to Logan. Merrick: Copy that, Outlaw. Outlaw 1-1: You've got enemy fighters coming out of the building in front of you. Roger that. Engaging. The Ghosts engage enemies coming out of the building. They go into the building and clear the enemies. They clear the enemies and head to some doors. Merrick: He's just past those doors. They break into the room Rorke is in. Hesh: On the ground! Now! Rorke: You boys sure know how to make an entrance. Merrick: Shut up! Merrick hits Rorke on the head and throws him out a window. Hesh: Pirate, this is Ghost Six-Three. Urchin is secure. Moving to extraction point now. Merrick goes out the window to Rorke and pins him to the ground. Merrick: Scarecrow, this is Six-One. We have him. Elias: Roger that. Outlaw will bring you to the RV. We need to be mobile in thirty mikes. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts